Swirlypop OneShot
by KumoriAmataka
Summary: It's Halloween again for the monsters and Angela discovers the swirlypop situation with Dr. Cockroach from the year before. Dr.C/OC Monsters vs Aliens belongs to Dreamworks


"YAY! IT'S HALLOWEEN AGAIN!" B.O.B. exclaimed as he was out of his cell. His loudness caused everyone to wake up from their cells. Link, Susan, Dr. Cockroach, and Angela walked out of their cells with tired eyes and slouched backs, slowly walking towards their table for breakfast.

"Ugh… I'm so glad we have a break today…" Susan yawned, sitting lazily on her chair.

"You can say that again." Link groaned, flopping on his face on the hard ground.

Dr. Cockroach and Angela just walked over to their chairs and sat down. B.O.B. surprised Dr. Cockroach from behind, causing the mad scientist to jump in fright, fall off his chair, and land on the floor on his back. Angela was wide awake after B.O.B.'s surprise.

"Please, B.O.B., never do that again!" Dr. Cockroach groaned as he got back in his seat.

"Come on, Doc. Get in the spirit of Christmas!" B.O.B. smiled with glee, standing by Dr. Cockroach and Angela.

"Uh, B.O.B. It's Halloween." Link corrected his blue friend, getting off the floor and walking to his seat.

"I'm probably going to stick with my zombie-cheerleader costume from last year that I wasn't able to wear." Susan said aloud.

Oh yeah, I remember last year's Halloween." Link sighed, placing his feet on the table and his arms crossed behind his head, "Destroying those mutant pumpkins wasn't what we wanted to do, but we did anyway."

A sigh came from the mad scientist, his antennas lowered to the side of his head. The monsters turned to see him. "What's wrong?" Angela asked, noticing that he was upset about something, but what it was she did not know; the other monsters knew though.

"Doc… get over that whole 'lollypop' thing fro-"

"Swirlypop, Link." Dr. Cockroach corrected his fish-ape friend, "It was a swirlypop, and even though I was the one to possess it first, the child wanted it as he saw it; I just couldn't hurt a young one's feelings."

"Hey, who knows, if we head back to Modesto for Halloween, maybe you'll get a swirlypop." Susan said.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Susan." Dr. Cockroach sighed, getting up from his seat, "I'm afraid it's not filling me up with happiness… like the many years I've celebrated this holiday." He turned and walked to his cell.

"Wait, Doc! What about your breakfast?" Link called out to his friend, seeing their tubes descend down to their tables.

"I won't be eating at the moment, Link." Dr. Cockroach responded, going inside his cell and closing it.

Angela watched as the mad (rather sad at the moment) cockroach leave. She felt bad for what she had heard happened last Halloween. She wanted to help her best friend out, but was unsure of what to do about it. Her eyes turned dark blue as she turned back and ate her food. Suddenly, after her first bite, she had an idea of what to do! She grinned, her eyes turning back to white. She finished eating before she could begin her plan.

It was now almost time for the kids to go out and get candy from neighbors and 'scare' everyone. Fortunately, the monsters were able to go to Modesto, and rather than seeing Susan's parents, they went to see Angela's parents.

As they got to her parents' house, they hopped off of Butterflyosaurus' back and stood in front of the Lovelock's yard; except for Angela, this seemed very much like déjà vu to them with last year's experience, except this time, they didn't have to worry about any mutant pumpkins trying to take over the world.

"Angela!" Her parents cried, running out to see their loving daughter.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Angela smiled, hugging her parents. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too!" They said simultaneously, pulling away from the hug.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lovelock." Link said.

They looked at the fish-ape monster. The monsters were shocked to hear something like that come from Link. Link looked at the others' expression. "What?"

"Anyway…" Susan said, trying to change the subject.

"You guys sticking around?" Mrs. Lovelock asked. Angela nodded, looking back at the others.

"Any of you guys want to come into the house?" Mr. Lovelock offered.

"OH OH! I DO I DO!!" B.O.B. cried, slithering into their house in a heartbeat. The others laughed at the blue blob's enthusiasm. Link started to walk inside the small house.

Dr. Cockroach started to walk towards the house, but stopped beside Angela, smiling at her. Angela saw what the mad scientist did and blushed lightly. He took her hand gently and walked her towards her house. Angela's parents saw what Dr. C did and smiled.

The parents looked up to Susan and started talking with her.

Inside the house, B.O.B. was eating the candy, while Link was trying to stop him from eating everything. Angela laughed lightly at what was going on between those two. She then looked up at Dr. Cockroach, who was still holding her hand. "How are you doing?" She asked.

Dr. Cockroach looked down at her and tried to smile like earlier, for he was thinking about the swirlypop from his past. He nodded and answered with a lie to he question. "Of course I'm alright, my dear."

Angela smiled and nodded. "That's good. I felt bad for you this morning, just you remembering what had happened to your past on this day…" She said.

Dr. Cockroach shrugged. "It was in the past, and I try to leave it behind, rather than bringing it with me towards the future."

Angela smiled lightly, taking her other hand and putting it over his that was holding her other hand. "Let me take you into the kitchen." She said, walking him from the front door to their destination.

The they got in, she let go of her hands and walked towards the grocery bag, where she somehow knew the candy (that B.O.B. hadn't found) was in just for the family. She looked inside and grinned, knowing she would have it. She took it out of the bag and turned to face the scientist, the object behind her back.

"What is it, Angela?" Dr. Cockroach asked curiously, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Angela smiled and walked over to him, her eyes turning a light blue. She showed the object to Dr. Cockroach, and noticed his eyes beaming in surprise at what he saw.

It was a swirlypop, the thing he had wanted most on Halloween. He slowly took the colorful candy from Angela and looked at it in pure awe. His smile grew into a real smile, his eyes wide like Puss-in-boots from Shrek. "A swirlypop…?" He breathed deeply, shock still overwhelming him.

Angela giggled at his reaction, giving him a soft peck on the cheek. "Happy Halloween." She muttered softly, looking up at him.

Dr. Cockroach looked down at her and smiled happily, almost like a little child. He pulled her into a hug, which was unexpected to Angela. She blushed lightly like earlier, yet hugged him back. "You're welcome." She said.

He pulled away and looked down at her now white eyes. The mad scientist smiled softly, taking her hand like he did earlier with his free hand; he lifted it up slightly and leant towards hand, kissing it softly. Angela's eyes grew in surprise, not expecting Dr. Cockroach to do such a thing to her. "D-Doctor…" She breathed softly, looking down at him.

The doc looked back at her and stood straight, looking down at her. He still held onto her hand and placed his free hand on her cheek, which was warm from her blush. "My dear, you have made me the happiest mad scientist alive…" He muttered softly, looking into her eyes.

Angela blushed even more, looking back into his eyes. She smiled softly. "I'm glad I do." She said softly.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, looking down at the swirlypop, and then back to her. He grinned and took a lick from the large candy. Angela smiled as she saw that he was happy.

"HI GUYS!" B.O.B. yelled behind Angela. She and Dr. Cockroach jumped in surprise and fell, him falling backward and with their hands still together, she fell with him. As they fell, Angela saw she was on top of the mad scientist and blushed madly. Dr. Cockroach looked back up at Angela, his cheeks slightly pink. He chuckled and sat both of them up, the two now sitting on the ground. The two looked at each other with happiness and love.

"So… what did I miss?" B.O.B. asked, eating a handful of candy.

The End


End file.
